That Day I met you
by JodieJelloCube
Summary: What did Alice and Jasper talk about when they met? What did Alice want to know? This is their first conversation after leaving the diner together. Really mild T because of mentions of violence.


'_**Fatality is like ghosts in snow and you have no idea what you're up against**____**because I've seen what they look like.**____**Becoming perfect as if they were sterling silver chainsaws going cascading...' – 'Vampires will never hurt you' – My Chemical Romance.**_

"I didn't fear death; I waited for it to come. Almost impatiently as existence after existence ended in my hands. As it all played out before me I grew more and more anxious, eager for something more. I didn't know what that something was, but I longed for it, all the same. Destruction didn't faze me, I tore them apart methodically, limb from limb, and I set them ablaze. It was almost as if I'd be blinded of the violence in the situation, I believed it to be all in a day's work, routine. I never considered other possibilities; I never had reason to believe there were any. I felt no guilt, no regret…I felt nothing for them, but I knew what they were feeling. I suppose the worst part was knowing the pain they projected on to me, the pain I could sense roiling off of them, I had coursed. It was at my hand that my comrades met their ends. It was my hand, but not my decision. None of it was my decision…"

His voice had started out strong, it had a definite edge to it, and he sounded almost like a lecturer at an established university. He expected people to listen to him, he spoke fact, knowledge, and he was sharing it with his observers.

But as his speech carried on some, his voice lost its edge. It was weak, soft. It no longer sounded like a history lesson, it sounded like a terrible confession. The suppressed emotion was evident in the tone in which he spoke, and the set of his jaw.

The small girl sat silent though, listening intently to every word he spoke, hanging on every syllable. She was curious about him; she'd known him for longer than should have been possible. She'd known his name, and she'd memorised every line of his perfect face, she could pinpoint every single scar. And yet, she'd never spoken to him before he'd agreed to her odd request.

He'd followed her instantly, not a single doubt or question, so there they sat, in a tiny forest clearing as she demanded to know every detail of his existence, so she could commit them to heart too.

"Sometimes I wondered what it would've been like if I'd remained human, convinced that the military was all I was good for, positive that fighting for the confederacy was all that mattered. Would I have died in the next battle? Would I have caught a disease of some sort? Would I have returned home a hero?...But now, I almost consider myself an anarchist…It was foolish of me to not try and find my own way sooner…But, I always stuck to my father's motto 'Death before dishonour'. I was a soldier, in my human life and in my recent history, being dishonourable was not acceptable…But I couldn't take anymore…" His voice was husky as he murmured the last of his speech. He hadn't told anybody of the turmoil he had roiling inside him, not for over a century…

But, just as he had in the diner, he looked at her and felt no caution, no hesitation what so ever.

For some unknown reason he would have given the little lady anything she wanted, anything she desired at all, if she only asked.

She'd asked to hear about his past, about him in general, so he'd poured his heart out to her, without a moment's pause. She sat facing him, completely absorbed by everything about him. The way his brow furrowed, the way he clenched his jaw, the way his eyes would flash occasionally and the way he fiddled with his fingers and stared down at them, as if he were worried he'd see something he wasn't prepared for, if he were to look anywhere else.

He met her eye then and she smiled warmly at him, she had no past to speak of herself, I suppose that was what made her so fascinated with his past events. The one side of his mouth quirked up slightly, but his smile was meaningless, the sparkle in his eye spoke volumes to the tiny, little girl as she stared. He looked so carefree, he looked happy.

That mere thought made her smile, after all, she'd been in love with him from the moment she'd seen him. Obviously, she knew better than to admit that at such an early stage.

But she wanted to, she wanted to tell him that in some unexplainable twist of fate she'd fallen head over heels and never wanted to know any differently.

And that was the day that Alice met Jasper.


End file.
